gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumples
is the second episode of Season 3 of Game Shakers. It premiered on February 18, 2018 to an audience of 0.80 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Hudson is coughing and Kenzie tells him to stop and suck on the hose. Dub, Trip, and Ruthless are laughing because they made Bunny run from Dubs office to there. Babe and Kenzie have a meeting in 45 minutes. Dub tells Ruthless to get his stuff from the grocery store in Chinatown. Bunny arrives and faints and falls on Hudson. At the meeting, Babe, Kenzie and Trip are at the room and they're toys in it. Trip uses a drone and flys it but destroys things and Trip injures himself. At Game Shakers, Dub, Bunny and Ruthless try to cure Hudson’s cough. Dub has gold and adds a piece to the cure. Hudson drinks it. At the meeting, the meeting begins and Clara gives Trip bread. In 6 weeks, the company will make a toy called the Lumple. They want to make a game on the toy but they can't until it comes out. Only Clara’s daughter can see it. At school, Babe sees Hudson and he's selling the cure Dub made. Hudson sent Babe a video on the Lumple but it's not even there. Kenzie made a Lumple game based on her imagination on what it looked like. At the meeting, they show the game and they don't like it. They get the box and the Lumple is inside. They can't see what it looks like but they can feel it. Clara leaves and the worker named Daryl says she's a jerk. Daryl said Clara’s daughter has a Lumple and tells Babe and Kenzie to go to her house and look for it. At Fooders, Hudson and Trip are there and Hudson is looking more gold. Babe calls Trip and asks him to help with the robbery of the Lumple. Dub finds his gold missing and Hudson drank most of it. At the house, they search for a Lumple but her daughter is there and attacks them. At the subway, they're all injured and didn't see the Lumple that well until Babe admits she has it. At Game Shakers, Hudson works out to sweat out the gold. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Melanie Rains as Farrah *Mike Rogers as Grant *Tom Lommel as Daryl *Amol Shah as Lloyd *Lauren Plaxco as Claire Begonia *Channah Zeitung as Sophie Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *This is the first Game Shakers episode to air on a Sunday. *This is the first produced episode of Season 3. *Starting with this episode, the show has a new timeslot: Sundays at 7pm EST. *This is Bunny's and Ruthless's first appearance in Season 3. *This is the first episode where Hudson is sick. *Trip and Hudson's voices are deeper, due to them hitting puberty. *This is the second episode where Bunny crushes someone. In this case, Hudson. *Double G mentions the popular phrase, "You out cold". *This marks the first time where Kenzie is seen wearing open toed heels which is very different than the outfits the characters wear most of the time. *Since Double G's gold bar is worth half a million dollars, this implies that it weighs about 23.75 pounds, since the prince of gold per ounce today is $1,317.39 (http://www.jmbullion.com). However, since gold is one of the world's heaviest metals, a 12-inch cube of real gold would weigh about 1,200 pounds, which means a 3.25-inch cube of it would be approximately the weight implied in this episode (see Incredible Comparisons by Russell Ash {1996}, page 35). Dub's gold bar looks bigger in every dimension than 3.25 inches, so obviously, it has to be pyrite (fool's gold). Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episode Guide